Skinny Dipping
by Shiloh Taemi
Summary: Summer in fire country is oppressive, sending civilians and Shinobi alike to the many lakes and other swimming holes dotting the outskirts of Konoha. Kakashi is no exception only he never was one for crowds, or sharing. His favorite spot is a closely guarded secret and it's there he decides there is really no need for swimming trunks, he's alone after all. Lemon.


Prompt # 4 for the Tumblr kakasaku week: Heatwave. Have some fun, unadulterated smut. ;) _ I do not own Naruto I just like fangirling in their world._

A/N - Reviewed and edited the most obvious mistakes. I feel less embarrassed by this now.

* * *

**Skinny dipping**

Summer in fire country was oppressive. While the heat alone was enough to fry an egg on a leaf hetai-ate, coupled with the humidity it was impossible to blink without breaking into a sweat. Fan and air conditioning business always did well in the southern country, and most Shinobi were seeking out any and all water and wind users, bartering with promised salaries to ice cream cakes for a week, to a lifetime supply of popsicles. The more desperate, and perverted, such as Kakashi's wayward friend Genma was trying to trade his body to a busty wind user. She wasn't buying. Kakashi left him to his wheeling and dealing and thinly veiled sexual harassment. He wanted out of the village, away from the visible heat and the incessant cicadas. Breathing through his mask meant he inhaled almost sixty percent moisture, his neck, lips, cheeks were slick. With a burst of energy he sent himself up and onto the oven like roofs and ran towards the forest. There was a spot he knew, fairly secluded that he had brought team seven to once when they were genin on a day like this after a training exercise with the ninken. He had used such a convoluted path for them to follow he doubted any of his former students would remember the way, which is exactly what he wanted, it was his spot, and he desperately did not want to be disturbed.

The spot was on the edge of a small lake within a well hidden inlet, the only way into the water was to jump off a short rocky cliff. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had loved it as much as he had when his own father had brought him here for the first time as a child. Kakashi found it easily and wasted no time stripping out of his summer uniform until he stood as naked as the day he was born, striding to the edge of the cliff and dove into the cool water. He swam and floated until his body temperature was brought down to a more tolerable level and pulled himself up to a wide stone ledge. It was part way up the cliff enough that all he needed to do was reach a little to grab the pouch that held his precious Icha Icha so he could read, and let the sun dry him off. He laid flat on his back, a small warm breeze tickling the fine hairs on his body, the sun was all the blanket he needed. He flipped his worn novel to a favorite passage and started to read, eventually dozing in the high afternoon sun.

* * *

She didn't know why she had thought of it, the secluded little lake Kakashi had brought team seven to all those years ago. All the other beaches and swimming holes were full beyond capacity; sand had been kicked into her face twice, the grains still stuck to her skin. She should have gone home to her apartment to have a cool shower but instead she was navigating the depth of the forest that was only vaguely familiar, while black flies and mosquitos buzzed around her ears, attempting to land on her sweat covered body in order to feast. She would be jumping through the high tree branches but she had decided to try and find the elusive location wearing nothing but flip flops and a short sundress over her bikini. Flip flops, she learned through previous summers working at the hospital, were not safe footwear for tree branch jumping. A lesson Ino and her now healed ankle had learned the hard way. She was on the verge to giving up when the sun glinted off something bright and metallic. When she reached it, she reached the clearing, and the something was a discarded hitai-ate laying on top of a heap of clothing, a summer jounin uniform.

She didn't hear anyone splashing in the water below the cliff but went to peer over the ledge anyways. She was met with an eyeful of naked ex-sensei. Kakashi's face was covered by his Icha Icha book, one arm stretched and tucked under his head, the other resting on his chest. A small squeak came out of her mouth before she covered it with a hand. Then she looked, she should have looked away, announced her presence, given him a chance to cover up but Sakura was entranced. Kakashi was always so covered up, head to toe, some of the only skin he showed was his upper face, and his forearms if he decided he was going to roll up his uniform sleeves. He was then covered in pouches, his vest, baggy shirts and pants save for binding where necessary and here he was without a stich of clothing on. He was all corded muscles and scars, some more prominent then others. She hated to admit it, but Ino was right, her ex-sensei was an extremely fine male specimen. The V shaped muscles at his hips pulled her eyes to the only soft thing about him, lying gently against a leg crowned by a tuft of matching silver white hair. She was a medic, she had seen more than a few penises in her short life, yet she was left wondering how he would look if it was…

"Enjoying the view Sakura-chan?" Kakashi pulled the book down to expose his eyes. He was surprised at her. He had expected her to pull away with a yelp or other embarrassed scream, but she had stayed and inspected him. His hidden mouth was twisted into a very amused smirk and a very rosy blush stained his cheeks and was quickly spreading down his neck to his shoulders. He was by no means ashamed of his looks, he was fairly certain he was relatively attractive, or so he had been told by past partners. As for what was preoccupying Sakura, he was blessed, not over large, but not small either. He shifted his hand and cupped himself, his own touch causing an electric charge under her gaze.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"My eyes are up here."

When they blinked up at him her face had gone red and his smile grew wider, his eyes crinkled giving him away.

"You pervert! You're teasing me."

Kakashi stood up slowly, facing her, the cliff ledge now covering the lower half of his face. Sakura managed to roll her eyes in her embarrassment.

"You would manage to keep your face covered." She huffed while she tried to avoid looking at him.

"I like being mysterious. Could you, my very favorite student, put my book back in the pouch for me?" He asked sweetly.

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow and watched his playful eyes, the way his bare shoulders bunched up where he had crossed them in front of his face. She bit her lower lip, had she really never noticed him before or simply chosen not to look? Every nuanced move of his body caused her eyes to wander over that muscle, she wanted to run her hands over his arms and shoulders to find out which scars were still raised, which ones had faded flat against his skin. She grabbed the book from his hand, fingers brushing, he maintained his eye contact and she blushed deeper.

"Thank you." He murmured quietly before turning and striding to the edge of the stony ledge he had been sunning himself on. His back, sweet Kami, the triangle shape of his back ending in perfectly round cheeks, she wanted to dig her fingers into his ass, maybe take a bite out of one. He dove and Sakura was getting rid of her dress to follow after, she needed to cool down she reasoned, and she really was very hot.

Kakashi hit the water his heated body welcoming the cool shock. He was playing a dangerous game, flirting and teasing Sakura the way he was. He had to be careful, still it had been a long time since anyone had so openly ogled him (she was trying to hide it but failing spectacularly), his male pride was inflated, what man didn't enjoy being watched and appreciated by a beautiful young woman? Besides she was a medic and he knew she was no stranger to the human body, and it was simply too hot to put anything on, he could at least obscure himself in the water. He surfaced flicking his head back sending droplets of water up and making his hair stand on ends. He decided then, to treat her for being such a good sport and looked up towards her, maskless. This was one of the only places in the world where he felt silly wearing it, he had been an infant here, a child, always wearing nothing or next to nothing save for the one time he shared it with his students. Sakura had been intrepid enough to find it again, she always was a bright girl, and intelligence should be rewarded. Maybe she would split the pot she had going with Naruto and Sasuke when they learned she saw him without his mask first? She was standing on the edge of the cliff in a dark green and red bikini held together by thin little ties. Her legs were toned and long, pink hair was up in a short pony tail, and her small breasts were peeking out just enough to give him a view of her lovely cleavage. He looked at her stance, she was going to dive, he bit his inner cheek, if she dove those little bits of cloth she called a bathing suit would slide right off. He supposed he should warn her.

"You probably shouldn't dive, Sakura." She looked down startled.

"Did you take your mask off?" Her bright green eyes had gone wide.

"If you dive you'll lose…" She dove. "Your swimsuit."

She hit the water with a splash, the first thing to surface were the two pieces of her cute little red and green bikini. Kakashi covered his face with his hands and sighed. Dangerous games, but he couldn't help the chuckle that came out of him. He swam over to where they were still floating, about to sink down and be lost to the deep end of the lake and rescued them, held them hostage, something. Sakura surfaced with a high pitched squeal, covering herself with her hands and trying to tread water at the same time. Kakashi held up the way ward swimsuit.

"No one ever listens to me." He said through a bemused smile. Sakura was torn between looking at his bare face, and reaching for her swimsuit.

"Can I have it back now?" She reached up while clutching her breasts in her other arm, Kakashi raised his arm higher then she could reach.

"No, then I would be the only one naked and embarrassed again." he positioned the bottoms on his head, and draped the top around his shoulders and swam to the shallow end where there was a small stone beach. He sat on one of the larger submerged stones and reclined on his elbows.

"Oh…don't put it on your head you pervert!" She swam after him. He tossed the swimsuit onto the shore which would force her out of the water, and she glared at him opting instead to take a position next to him on the underwater boulder. She was resting on her elbows but kept the front half of her body submerged. Her perfectly peach shaped ass bobbed to the surface. "You're terrible you know that?"

"Everyone has their faults." He turned his face towards her, his crooked teasing grin still on his face, and his eyes crinkled in that familiar way.

"Why would you go skinny dipping in the middle of the day anyways? Especially on a day like today, anyone could have showed up." She propped herself up a little higher so she could study his face, his nose was mostly straight, although not perfectly symmetrical, probably from one or more breaks, he had the beginnings of five o'clock shadow growing on his straight jaw. His lips were rather feminine, full but not overly so, a pale pink, not chapped, the cleft well defined they were heart shaped, and they looked very soft. His smile was crooked, he had a dimple in his right cheek. His teeth were straight and white and his canines were pronounced, not enough to give him fangs like Kiba had but enough to give him a feral look. A long scar ran along the line of right jaw under the stubble. He was handsome, very handsome, she could argue Sasuke was better looking but in reality they were different, Sasuke was, pretty. Kakashi was more mature and more masculine in his features, except for those damn lips. She wanted to touch them.

"No one's ever showed up before. I had no reason to think a nosy little Kunoichi would come spying on me." She scowled at him.

"I wasn't spying."

"Mmhmmm"

Sakura shifted closer to him until the side of her body lay flush with his and traced the scar on his jaw. "Where did you get this one?"

"Mist nin tried to get under the mask about twelve years ago." Her hand didn't leave his face, she touched him, wandering over his cheeks, his neck and collar bone, her delicate fingers traced his ears, and they started to burn red. Her fingers were commanding an electrical charge between them and Kakashi was finding it hard not to turn his face towards her touch, he swallowed, he was playing very dangerous game, one he should stop even if he really didn't want to. "Sakura, you don't..we don't have to..it's just games. Just flirting." Her thumb swept over his lips dipping past them, past his teeth and pressed against his tongue, his mouth reacted and he sucked, clamping gentle teeth over her wandering finger. She moved over him her breasts and nipple tight and hard against his chest, he hummed against her finger.

"I know. This doesn't need to be complicated, we stop if either one of us says stop. I would really rather keep going, because I have a feeling this could be wonderful, but if you feel uncomfortable…" She felt him harden under the water against her leg, she squirmed on him letting her skin rub against him. "Would you like me to stop Kakashi?" She pulled her thumb out of his mouth.

"No…" This girl, this forward girl who had been blushing when she saw him naked, who had stared at his naked form with such wide appreciative eyes, he never imagined Sakura would act on her baser desires. A switch had flipped, her voice was still her voice, when he looked at her it was the same green eyes and pink hair he had always known, she even smelled like her, that unmistakable personal scent even water can't get out. He was curious, enticed by this fully flowered and adult Sakura, he was attracted to her, he wanted to touch, to feel, and watch what her reactions were, wanted to feel her on the inside. No he did not want her to stop, because he didn't want to stop either. Somewhere in the back of his mind his old guilt told him all the ways this was wrong, he blocked it out, he could hate himself later. He stopped only when he thought that maybe she would hate him if she acted, if they kept pushing the game further. "Sakura."

"Want to see how long I can hold my breath?" She asked with a playful glint in her eyes. She ducked beneath the water before he could answer. He watched the pink hair fan out around the top of her head, then the cool water that had been covering his lower half was replaced. Her hot little mouth took his semi hard cock in, her tongue swept over his slit. Her hands found his hips and she pulled herself closer taking all of him between her cool pink lips, his eyes grew wide when he felt the back of her throat.

Kakashi groaned and all thoughts to get her to stop fled his mind as he was overcome by the feel of her fingers, and the heat from her mouth as she suckled and licked him below the water's surface. His arms felt heavy, and shaky propping himself up, but if he let go his head would go under. She still had all of him deep in her throat and he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't felt her talented tongue sweep over his balls before returning to giving his length attention. He didn't want to know where she had learned how to do this so well, but at that moment he was simply grateful that she knew at all. His head fell backwards and he hummed out half moans while his hips moved in time with her incredibly talented mouth. When she pulled away he nearly whimpered. She surfaced gulping in air and biting her lower lip with a mischievous look on her face.

"Did you count?" She asked with a wink.

"Count what?" Kakashi replied in a daze.

"Count to see how many second I was able to hold my breath?" She was having far too much fun, and Kakashi's mouth quirked into a grin of his own, grey eyes grown dark with intent.

"Afraid I didn't, guess you'll have to do it again." She laughed and it was a beautiful sound. He reached out to grab her but she leaned back into the water. He saw clearly for the first time her perfectly round breasts and how the cool water had tightened her pale pink nipples into nubs, he wondered if they were sore, his tongue swept over his lower lip.

Sakura swam away quite pleased with herself, his cock had been as impressive as she thought it would be. She was surprised when Kakashi stood on the water instead of swimming, stalking towards her with droplets of water trailing down every detail of his body, his cock stood hard and proud thanks to her. She went below enjoying this game of cat and mouse, anticipation of what he would do to her once he caught her made her giddy, and she knew that he would catch her, the predatory glint in his eyes was promising something and she couldn't wait to find out what. When she came up for air two strong arms scooped her up from under her arms, she was slung like a rag doll over his shoulder. A loud smack echoed in the small covered inlet and she yelped, he had just spanked her. He walked her over to the perch she had found him on and set her down pulling himself up after her. He kissed her and his lips were as soft as they looked, his tongue delved into her mouth a low rumble coming from the center of his chest. He was on all fours walking forward, forcing her backwards until he was satisfied with her position. He broke the kiss, placing a hand behind her head urging her to lie back on the warm stone. He kissed her neck and her breasts as she was gently guided down, he took her nipples between teeth sweeping his tongue over them, and after the cold of the water the pain of his teeth and warmth of his tongue pulled an appreciative moan out of her throat.

One of his large hands cupped her pussy letting knuckles sweep over her slit, she was wet, and it wasn't the lake. He extended a finger into her and watched her face. Her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth opening in a silent cry and when he moved his hand an actual moan came out. Her mouth was capable of some wonderful things he decided before kissing her again. He slid a second finger into her folds and her back arched, he moved backwards, positioning himself between her legs and setting them both over his shoulders before adding his tongue to the ministration of his fingers. Her broken cries turned into a constant whining moan, her hips bucked against him and he slammed his fingers harder, Kakashi wanted her moan to go higher, he wanted her to scream. He was intoxicated by her sounds and her taste by how responsive her body was to him, he was lightheaded when he felt her drip down his hand. When he set her red clit between his teeth and started to suck he got his wish, and she screamed in ecstasy. Her walls fluttered and then clamped pulling his fingers back into her every time he pulled out. When her orgasm abated he pulled his hand away, sticky and slick with her. She took the hand that had just been inside of her, green eyes watching him intently as she placed each finger into her mouth and swallowed her essence, lapping each finger clean with her bright pink tongue. Kakashi bit his lower lip and groaned. He was going to wake up, this was a dream and he was going to wake up, because this was all too good to be true.

"Sit back" she said softly as she sat up on shaky legs. Kakashi could only obey as she straddled him face to face, and guided his length into her.

His hands clamped onto her hips and Sakura moved twining her arms around his neck, he filled her and her eyes fluttered when he touched the secret place within her. She ground and he guided her hips. One hand grabbed the side of her face bringing her in for another searing kiss as she ground onto him hard and deep, her mouth opening to his tongue, sucking on it the so that he was locked within her in two places. She felt the rumble of his moan in her own chest and she increased her pace. A particularly sharp thrust sent her head back and Kakashi grabbed a breast and covered it with his mouth as she continued bouncing on his lap, he stopped only when he felt himself nearing the edge, putting both hands on her hips again, pulling her down and thrusting up. Her high pitched screams filling his ears, he was holding on, he wanted her to explode on him.

"Ka…Ka…shi. I'm going to, I'm…" Her walls contracted on him and the sound he made was feral and loud finishing with him biting down on her shoulder while he thrust erratically, emptying himself in her while she rode out her climax, extending it.

She leaned on him, for once neither caring for the sweat that covered their bodies or the heat. They breathed heavily, Sakura felt him kiss the place he had bit her. She shifted so she could inspect the damage. The skin wasn't broken but it was red and raised.

"You bite." She stated. Kakashi nodded rather sheepishly.

"Well you…you're very…talented Sakura Haruno." He said still out of breath.

"I'm glad I was finally able to impress you." She kissed his cheek then his neck.

"Finally?" He tapped the diamond shaped seal on her forehead. "You impressed me a long time ago." She blushed, and Kakashi was mystified on how she could go from sex kitten to bashful so quickly, it was adorable.

"We should probably go for another swim to clean off." She sighed into his shoulder.

"Probably." Neither made a move to get up.

"Kakashi, does it have to be only once?" She sounded young, unsure, more like the Sakura he had always known. He pulled her head into his chest, that voice, that guilt, it was there louder, telling him all of the consequences of their actions. Clearly Sakura was aware of them as well or she wouldn't be asking him this question. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, he was soft but still inside of her, feeling the sticky slickness their sex had produced, and he didn't want this to become nothing but a pleasant memory.

"No Sakura, it doesn't have to be only once." He knew it was the wrong call, logically it was a stupid choice with dire consequences but when she looked up at him smiling, her green eyes glowing, saw her joy, joy to be able to spend more time like this with him, of all people, it didn't feel so wrong after all.


End file.
